Your Soul Still Burns
by Majin Darkfyre
Summary: This is my attempt to do a poem on every character, so... yeah rr
1. Intro

disclaimer: I do not own SC. as much as i wish i did  
  
I wanted to read an SC poem, but i found none, and i couldnt have that  
  
This will be the Introduction to my series.  
  
I will eventually have a poem of every character, reviews permitting  
If you want one done of your fav. char next ask me in a review or email me at Chad_asfan@hotmail.com  
  
Your Soul Still Burns  
  
A plague reigns down  
Of violence and hate  
Forcing a world  
Of heroes and fate  
  
Driven by legend  
Of two cursed swords  
A quest and a price  
Only some can afford  
  
The blades embody  
Both hatred and fear  
And seems to infect  
All who are near  
  
"It can be controlled"  
Say a destined few  
And may us soon see  
If the stories are true  
  
Salvation, freedom  
Power and Skill  
Some want it to heal  
And others to kill  
  
So travellers gather  
To claim wanted might  
And victory bless  
Those who can fight  
  
They will give all they have  
For they all know  
The strongest will live  
The strongest will show  
  
And rewards will be great  
To the one that survives  
Once the Nightmare is bested  
And rid his disguise  
  
And now this I must say  
Though you may be confused  
Not only their bodies  
But their souls they must use  
  
For power is not  
Just of body and mind  
But your will to win  
Your reason, in kind  
  
Charging your being,   
Fueling you fire  
Your soul powers all  
Unleashed by desire  
  
So when your body accedes  
And your mind only yearns  
Fear not, oh brave soldier  
For your soul still burns  
  
so please r/r your critisim, comments, suggestions etc. 


	2. Solution of Mind

Solution of Mind  
  
A normal night,  
Just like all the rest  
His discipline put  
To the ultimate test  
  
Murderous rage  
Ensorcelled them all  
The temple's people  
Answered it's call  
  
Mind goes blank  
Thoughts turn dark  
No control  
Of his own heart  
  
Atrocity ended  
Kilik stood still  
Dvapara preventing  
His urge to kill  
  
That jewel belonged  
To one like his sister  
She died to save him  
How he would miss her  
  
'Curse my strength  
It is only why  
I killed so many  
And did not die'  
  
'So why live now  
With my family gone  
I could go too  
I could pass on'  
  
'But what of this slaughter  
The blame must be placed  
This evil found  
The crime to a face'  
  
He then passed out  
Woke up and found  
In an old man's hut  
Lying on the ground  
  
'The root of all evil,  
Is soul Edge', he said  
It is why the people  
Of you're temple are dead  
  
He tought the young pupil  
Ling-Sheng su  
He will destroy Soul Edge  
He will follow through  
  
Xianghua and Maxi  
Join his quest  
To defeat the blade  
The evil crest  
  
Nightmare defeated  
Sword broken in half  
From tired mouths  
Our heroes laugh  
  
Four years passed  
Since that fight  
Then Kilik senses  
Something not right  
  
With Kali-Yuga in hand  
The evil could be absorbed  
Solution of mind  
Not of the sword  
  
Though it may take some time  
To absorb this power  
The task will be done  
Kilik will not cower   
  
For if something was learned  
From this new found rhyme  
Good will prevail  
If it takes a lifetime 


	3. Impertinence of Youth

Impertinence of Youth  
  
They know him well  
Denizens of his dojo  
Yet still his skill  
He longs to show  
  
What way better  
Than to beat his master  
To prove his worth  
Is not a disaster  
  
Hwang returned from his journey  
For the Sword Of Salvation  
Only to find  
His own limitations  
  
Challenged by Yunsung  
And still dismayed  
He declines the youth  
Scarred and frayed  
  
So our hero retreats  
Moping and sad  
That he was denied the duel  
He should have had  
  
Seung Mina then gave Yungsung  
A weapon of one hand  
A family heirloom  
With their own brand  
  
He then finds his folly  
His selfish plot  
There's a country at war  
Then he got a thought  
  
Known by all  
His skill with a sword  
A single challenge  
Would be his reward  
  
So now he sets out  
To gain wanted respect  
By retrieving a sword  
What more to expect?  
  
If he finds Salvation  
Will he be best  
Will his Master  
Allow him his test?  
  
The duel he longs  
His reason for strife  
He will impress  
If it costs him his life 


	4. All For A Girl

All For A Girl  
  
Many enemies   
He had created  
They were envious  
So they hated  
  
But with his talent  
He out weighed them all  
He secured with nobles  
with one mistake fall  
  
So the swordsman fled  
To an impoverished town  
To stay until  
The heat died down  
  
But he was chased  
Pursuers fast  
Weak and injured  
His freedom won't last  
  
And just as his strength  
Was about to give out  
He heard a faint sound,   
A quiet shout  
  
A small girl emerged  
From an alley's shadow  
And pulled him in  
Not at all shallow  
  
The man's pursuers  
Did not see the act  
And soon gave up  
Having lost track  
  
The man being chased  
Looked at his savior  
This girl just changed  
His entire behavior  
  
For her it was  
An assist out of spite  
But he saw the act  
In a different light  
  
He experienced emotions  
Like never before  
Emotions to him  
That were only lore  
  
Convinced that war  
Was no way to live  
They left the town  
To live more passive  
  
One day then  
Surrounded by books  
In a mansion aquired  
My means of crooks  
  
Readings made mention  
Of an evil seed  
'It can not be Soul edge'  
He wished with all creed  
  
What if the sword  
Entered the glutinous, nobles' grip  
Their leash on this world  
Would surely slip  
  
So all for a girl  
He wants to obtain  
The Destroyer of Souls  
And rid his destain  
  
He once was pursued  
And met a small girl  
An event that has ended  
Changing his world 


	5. Nameless

Nameless  
  
A father lost  
In pursuit of a Sword  
A family ruined,  
A poor lost lord  
  
She is left with the words  
That she is not who she seems  
But an orphan adopted  
So crushes her dreams  
  
Obeying wishes  
Of a father once known  
She searches for Soul Edge  
Lost and alone  
  
During her journey  
She discovered the truth  
The sword feasted on souls  
In horrible sooth  
  
She vowed to destroy  
The malignant blade  
To avenge her fake father  
The evil it bade  
  
Invoking strange powers  
To summon a source  
To give life to her sword  
Omitting any recourse  
  
Leaving again  
To forage, to find  
Instead she found Nightmare  
Emersed in his kind  
  
She agreed to assist him,  
This soul searching man  
But what little she knew,  
She was part of his plan  
  
Shaken by truth  
And returning home  
Locked away  
Forever alone  
  
'Till at last she emerged,   
With renewed resolve  
For she had a purpose,  
A problem to solve  
  
Her goal to destroy  
The soul of a sword  
It's metallic body  
The evil it stored  
  
So she renamed her weapon,   
In name of her life  
Let it represent  
Her world and her strife 


	6. Unfinished Battle

Unfinished Battle  
  
Once a time  
Shattered peace  
Disaster arrived  
Tranquility ceased  
  
Bringing dark  
And omnious clouds  
No one dared  
Speak of it aloud  
  
Soon discovered  
A magician's name  
Villainous creature  
He was to blame  
  
Hope was fading  
Scarred and burned  
But before it was lost  
The sun returned  
  
Out of the dust  
A Hero arises  
One of many  
Big surprises  
  
Peace was returned  
Or so it would seem  
For peace, my friend  
Was not meant to be  
  
For that foe was a puppet  
Not of this world  
A plot by an evil  
That would be unfurled  
  
With a sense  
And somehow knowing  
It wasn't complete  
But the fragments were growing  
  
Knowing he must  
Help the prevention  
Of the evils power  
Its soon resurrection  
  
So with trusted sword  
And shield in hand  
His quest has begun  
To save his land 


	7. untitled poem any suggestions?

(In desperate need of a title)  
  
This story like others  
Contained facination  
An evil that caused  
Her swords resonation  
  
A fighter of talents  
With skill to spare  
Killing demons  
Was her care  
  
So much her care  
She saved her clan  
From and undead pirate  
A baleful man  
  
She returned from the journey  
With a piece of a blade  
Fused it with hers  
To see what it made  
  
Weapon in hand  
With that shard  
Control of her sword  
Soon became hard  
  
Being fused  
with a mighty fierce power  
Even her clan  
Began to cower  
  
Knowing the shard  
And just to be sure  
She must kill the blade  
To resist its allure  
  
So with Makki-Maru in hand  
She sought out the source  
One destroys other  
That is the course  
  
But it was too late  
The Nightmare was slain  
Now how to destroy it?  
And put an end to its bane  
  
Wanting to solve  
The threat of her sword  
An urge to wield it  
That must be ignored  
  
But collecting her powers  
Of mental strength  
She would wield this blade  
No matter what it would take  
  
While still in command  
For short spurts of time  
She'd control the evil  
And commit no crime  
  
One day attacked  
By Ninja known  
They did not want her life  
For reasons unknown  
  
Of course though, they fell  
Not nearly a match  
For with Mekki-Maru  
They caused not one scratch  
  
Among the thrown carcass  
Of a ninja there was  
A fragment, an aura  
Caused only because  
  
Soul Edge still lived  
In pieces, yet whole  
Infecting the world  
And causing its toll  
  
Uncertain of action  
She knew but one thing  
If she didn't stop it  
It would bring  
  
A terrible darkness  
Like a hate-filled wound  
She must stop this evil  
She must stop it soon 


	8. Corrupted

I had originally finished this earlier, and I was in love... I thought it one of the   
best things I had ever done... then, I found out why brothers were created.... to   
balance(destroy) my work. I don't like this version near as much, but meh, it will   
have to do  
  
I tried not to include a name in this poem, but it was so obvious(like all of the   
others are, I'm sure) and I was confusing myself too so the is a name(gasp)  
So now, I give you the long anticipated...  
  
Corrupted  
  
Wherever he goes,  
All know his name  
It stands for torment  
And suffering pain  
  
It wasn't always  
This gruesome way  
He used to control  
His night and his day  
  
Leading a group  
Known as Black Wind  
Committing controlled  
Violent sins  
  
Then his father fell victim  
To the wrath of a man  
Finding this killer  
Was his highest command  
  
He heard of a sword  
That would help him destroy  
His father's assassin  
That was his ploy  
  
He then found the blade  
On a field in Spain  
Staring intensely  
Though teardrops of rain  
  
So far he had come  
So close to his goal  
Little he knew  
It would cost him his soul  
  
A figure arose  
In fire submerged  
Challenging it  
Our subject emerged  
  
Victorious but  
A voice then spoke  
Naming self soul edge  
And there to invoke  
  
A hope in Siegfried  
That his father would live  
All he needed,  
Was to give  
  
The sword enough souls  
And provide it a host  
Siegfried agreed  
Now he's a ghost  
  
Now just a voice  
In the head of a beast  
No known as Nightmare  
Evil released  
  
Ravaging hate   
took over his soul  
Conscience be damned  
It swallows him whole  
  
So started the feast  
Of souls to the sword  
The slaughters, the raids  
He was abhorred  
  
In 3 years it ended  
But the damage was done  
He fought his swords rival  
And he hadn't won  
  
Regaining some sense  
He saw the acts  
He killed his father  
And won't get him back  
  
Nightmare is gone  
But still holds a piece  
He holds on to Siegfried  
And will never cease  
  
For when eyes are closed  
The evil takes hold  
Causing destruction  
Claiming his soul  
  
Unable to sleep  
In fear of his actions  
Everyone cowers  
Even his factions  
  
Still he tries to repent  
For the evil he does  
Leaves civilization  
Only because  
  
If he is alone,  
He can't cause more pain  
Taking the lives  
In nothing but vain  
  
SO now he wanders  
Forever alone  
No living family,  
No standing home 


	9. The True Way To Fight or best suggestion

The True Way To Fight

Born a peasant  
Born dirt poor  
Finding his place  
By joining the war  
  
Became a soldier  
Of his own volition  
Practiced hard  
To suit his ambitions  
  
Now he's the best  
TO simply say  
A mercenary  
Able to slay  
  
A master of sword  
Feared by all  
A battle lost  
He can't recall  
  
But new weapons emerged  
That challenged his skill  
Even a foot soldier  
Able to kill  
  
So he fought sword to gun  
To see which was bolder  
Mercenary lost  
Got shot in the shoulder  
  
But he would not deter  
He will prove his might  
How skill and strength  
Is the true way to fight  
  
So he searched for a weapon  
To prove his claim  
Heard of a man  
Nightmare by name  
  
He travelled helping  
And asking a price  
Not all too much  
But if would suffice  
  
He then heard a tale  
That Nightmare was beaten  
The sword had vanished  
As well as that cretin  
  
He had taken too long   
The Nightmare was bested  
But his resolve  
Would not be tested  
  
He continued to search  
'Til four years had passed  
Shards had emerged  
He'd gather them fast  
  
To build a weapon  
To defeat that damn gun  
Proving his worth  
Then he'd be the one  
  
He will have the weapon  
Without complication  
He'll destroy that rifle  
Without hesitation 


	10. Keep The Faith Don't be scared

Keep The Faith/ Don't be scared  
  
Hidden from view  
In mountains mighty  
There they honored  
A great wind Diety  
  
Born to a family  
Of healers and good  
Raised as a priestess  
Doing all that she could  
  
To keep a faith  
To a falling cause  
A wish to help all  
And needs no applause  
  
One day while reading  
The skies and the winds  
They depicted death  
And violent sins  
  
Feeling different  
Not like those before  
But tainted with evil  
And something more  
  
Whispers of screams  
Madness, lost hope  
Filling a world  
Unable to cope  
  
She knew the source  
Known from the past  
She fell to thought  
It would once again last  
  
Awakening then,   
With tears in her eyes  
Filled with deep sorrow  
She continued to cry  
  
Unable to help  
She thought herself weak  
And dreamt of a future  
That quickly turns bleak  
  
So she trained and she fought  
To prepare for a day  
She knew would come  
And won't be afraid  
  
Then came a charm  
To the secluded town  
She sensed it was evil  
And would infect those around  
  
'This shard is no good  
All but devoid  
Of anything kind  
So must be destroyed'  
  
Elders not wanting  
Their priestess to go  
Knew that she had to  
Or the evil would grow  
  
So as the mountains shrunk  
And the winds told their tale  
Starting her quest  
Winds became stale  
  
Scattered worldwide  
Fragments roamed free  
Have an infinate time, to cause any crime  
Until captured and been  
  
Destroyed from this realm  
The threat, the pain  
With every last evil  
Abolished and slain  
  
Then she will return  
To her village, her care  
Restoring faith  
To a people once scared 


	11. I HATE making Titles, im on strike

Once a ninja  
Of a slaughtered clan  
Murdered by   
A vengeful man  
  
The sole survivor  
Wished him harm  
Acted upon it  
Lost his arm  
  
Only escaping  
With skill and much luck  
Emotions forced  
To run amuck  
  
Then an oppening came  
To avenge his clan  
He heard of a sword  
Somewhere in Japan  
  
So he travelled the globe  
In search of this craft  
Coming upon  
Violent acts  
  
No matter the reason  
Hatred begets  
Retaliation and sorrow  
And brings forth regrets  
  
In our subject's mind  
But he shuts it out  
Condoning his acts  
Devoid of all doubt  
  
He followed the horrors  
The murders, the crimes  
He'd find the source  
In a matter of time  
  
Tracked to a castle  
With evil around  
The Nightmarish fiend  
Was not to be found  
  
Soon after departing  
His katana felt strange  
Emmitting an aura  
Sensed at close range  
  
His spirit sword  
Received his name  
He will try to rid it  
Of contempt and shame  
  
Of existing solely  
To mame and to flay  
But something unthinkable  
Happened that day  
  
A slumber engulfed him  
Stole his sword  
Upon his awake  
He let out a roar  
  
So now in search  
Of his sword and another  
He vows to help  
Every other  
  
Person too weak  
To help themselves  
Keeping the world  
From going to hell  
  
But to fully fufill  
His new found quest  
He first must complete  
A simple test  
  
Invade the money pit  
And Take it's treasure  
Prove his own worth  
Defying all measure  
  
He then found his sword  
And some shards of hate  
Cleansing the evil  
Would now be his fate 


	12. Still on strike

I wanted to thank you, The Zelda Master,   
Spider-bear, whom have been with me since the   
beginning and close to it. i honestly think you   
two are the reason I keep updating this inward   
chuckle well, enough of that, on with the poem  
  
Gifted with strength  
From the moment of birth  
Affecting his mood  
His future, his mirth  
  
Leaving his home  
For adventurous times  
Soon after that  
He got a surprise  
  
Life away  
Was far from grand  
Albeit hard  
To understand  
  
Admired strength  
By those in his town  
Was a common thing here  
He'd let himself down  
  
Though still he survived  
A time ravaged by war  
And now he knew  
What truly for  
  
He found some metal  
Sold as charms  
To protect and to shield him  
From evil's harm  
  
That night he stared  
At the wondrous things  
What a swordsman once said  
That they would bring  
  
A weapon named Soul-Edge  
A sword of great power  
The presence of such  
Causing souls to turn sour  
  
Thought only a tale  
Maybe a hoax  
Dismissed as eccentric  
Unable to coax  
  
A single person  
To understand  
That the weapon could be  
Right in his hands  
  
The shards he acquired  
Could be more than they seemed  
Unveiling a weapon  
Revealing a dream  
  
Shortly thereafter  
The man was slain  
By bandits which wanted  
To obtain  
  
The protected treasures  
He kept hidden from view  
Thinking them precious  
That's why they slew  
  
His corpse then tossed  
In a secluded ravine  
Along with others  
So not to be seen  
  
But the body was clutching  
The shards in its hand  
And soon seemed to answer  
An unreal command  
  
Then came a creature  
A being had formed  
From the hand of death  
He came transformed  
  
A being that acts  
By reading the thoughts  
Of those he encountered  
Of those he fought  
  
A being that grows  
With an aura like his  
Devouring fragments  
In his soulless abyss  
  
A being that wanders  
In search to be whole  
Its kindred spirit  
And achieve it's goal  
  
Given a name  
That reflects it's form  
This creature's no longer  
The man that was born  
  
But the seeker of Soul-Edge  
Was correct with his guess  
And now wanders the world  
To finish his quest  
  
The ending is kind of screwed up. If you still   
  
can't guess this char, pay close attention to   
  
the fifth verse up from the bottom. 


End file.
